


My Three Muses

by name_me_regret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excuse my RL grayscale story, Gen, Muses, Muses are a hazard to my already poor health, Self-Insert, This is what my insomniac brain spewed out, author insert, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, tired af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: Just a random day, dealing with my muses...





	My Three Muses

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know...

**The Three Muses**

_“Oh Aeon, my baby boy_  
_Oh Aeon will take care of me_  
_All the stars, your eyes_  
_Raining just for me_  
_Oh Aeon will set me free_  
_Ooh Aeon, my baby boy_

 _Ooh Aeon will repair me_  
_Ooh his heart enjoyed_  
_Restores eyes alloy_  
_Carry me through the olden void_ ”

—Aeon, Antony & The Johnsons

**\- - - -**

It was a modest house where our story begins, in a quiet neighborhood, and a driveway large enough to fit at least six cars if they’re parked close together. There was a large tree in front of the property, the grass in front of it marred by tire marks as if by a vehicle having gotten stuck, and then the loose mud pushed over it to cover it but not enough that the tracks aren’t still visible. The front door looks like it hadn’t been opened in ages, but the side door that opened up into the open carport is halfway open, and another door that’s a few feet away and which leads into the laundry room is blocked off with many plastic storage boxes filled with several table clothes, chair covers and all manner of decorating materials that are usually seen in parties, weddings, etc.

A blob of femaleness steps outside, short curly hair a mismatch of blue, aqua, and bleached blonde to indicate a badly done dye job. She unfolds an old beige chair leaning against wall, a bit of dust and cobwebs on the legs, and sits down. Her fingers tremble a bit as she fumbles with a pack of cigarettes, opening it and bringing it to her mouth where she uses her teeth to pinch one of the fags and pull it out. She closes the pack and tosses it on one of the large storage containers next to her and searches her pockets, cursing when she can’t find a lighter.

She blinks as a person appears next to her, a slender woman with brown hair, sharp green eyes, and a exasperated but fond smile on her fairly attractive distinctive Asian features. “Your nose is bleeding,” she tells the shorter, slightly rounder female.

The blue haired woman lifts hand to wipe absentmindedly at her nose, taking the lighter she offers her with still slightly trembling fingers. “What else is new?” she grumbles, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag before letting it out in an unsteady breath. “Where are the others?” she mumbles around the cigarette in her chapped lips.

She points up. “Phiod is sulking around the roof somewhere, and ReZ is down the block play-fighting with a stray dog,” she says, adjusting the twin katanas on her back.

“Geez, tell me she’s not biting the poor thing, Remi,” she growled, annoyed.

Remi shrugs helplessly, leaning against the wall as the other flicks off the ash on the end of her cigarette. “I don’t know, Regret. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was. You know how she gets,” she said with a pointed look.

Regret sighs, take a long drag of the fag and putting it out against the wall as she stands with a groan. “Phiod,” she barks as she looks up. A figure dressed in rough leather pants, long sleeved black shirt with fingerless gloves, and a hooded cloak and mask covering all their face so only their blue-green eyes are seen jumps down and lands gracefully in front of both women.

“Yea,” a genderless voice asks. There is a blade at their side, a knife in their boot, and likely more weapons on them that can’t be seen. Their head tilts curiously but otherwise doesn’t say anything else.

“Go find ReZ for me, and bring her back before she kills the poor dog,” she tells the genderless figure.

Phiod hesitates and Regret can hear the sneer in their voice when they speak. “Send Remi,” he/she says. The dislike for the fourth member of their group is clear.

“Just... just go, please,” Regret sighs, hand moving to her face where she can feel a pressure headache starting to form. Phiod steps toward her as she slumps down heavily in the chair once more.

A sigh is heard before Phiod turns with barely a sound. “Fine,” they snarl, and sprints away. Remi rolls her eyes, knowing how this is going to end.

Sure enough, there is yowling and hissing and a few minutes later Phiod appears dragging a kicking and struggling ReZ. ReZ is a pale, child-like creature that looks like a little girl, but there is a feral quality to her that suggests that she is not a child. Even so, she’s wearing a frilly white dress with flowers on it, and the ends are frayed and torn and there’s something that looks suspiciously like blood splattered along its surface. Also, she’s barefoot and her feet are dirty, and arms are bare and thus her hands are clearly visible which have long, sharp fingernails.

“I was plaaaaying, lemme go!” ReZ complains, making a loud racquet.

Regret hangs her head, knowing she’s going to get complaints about the disturbance. “ReZ, stop it, now!” she snaps as Phiod tosses ReZ on the ground at Regret’s feet with no gentleness whatsoever. ReZ scrambles away from Phiod with a hiss, going to cower being Remi. Remi nudges her away and toward Regret.

The blue haired woman lets out an exasperated breath and beckons her forward, and grunts as ReZ clamors onto her lap, arms wrapping around her neck and winces when her sharp fingernails dig into the back of her neck where she’s gripping her hair. Phiod snarls at the other and Regret shoots the genderless figure a warning look.

“Stop with the jealousy bullshit,” she tells the other. She hates how jealous and possessive Phiod gets, especially when it comes to ReZ. Remi tends to respond with violence when Phiod tries the same thing with her, and after kicking Phiod’s ass a few times, Phiod knows better than to try anything with Remi. After all, Remi has been with Regret since she was 12 years old, and Phiod joined her when Regret was 18, and ReZ when Regret turned 25.

ReZ makes to bite her shoulder where she’s pressing her face and Regret smacks her. “No biting,” she tells her sternly even as the other whines piteously. Regret isn’t stupid to fall for the act, since ReZ may look like a child but she is no child.

Regret stands with some difficulty, the other’s weight making it hard, but when she tries to shake her off, ReZ hangs on more tightly and her sharp nails start to bit painfully into her shoulder now. The woman looks at Remi and the other female sighs, grabs the water bottle that’s been sitting innocently until now next to the storage boxes. She sprays the child-like creature and she yowls and lets go of Regret, scampering away to hide behind one of the cars as she hisses at Remi.

“Let’s go inside,” she tells the three of them. Her fingers are restless, the shaking having subsided for the moment and folds the chair back up before leaning it against the wall. She moves inside, Remi holding the outer glass door open before she joins her, Phiod entering quietly, and just before the glass door closes, ReZ scrambles through her finger and toe nails scraping against the concrete and then the wooden floor inside.

Regret enters the darkened bedroom, a bookcase on her left, a desk with a desktop computer that’s cluttered with other items and its obvious the comp hasn’t been touched in a while. She lets herself fall onto the bed with a grunt, the wind knocked out of her when ReZ climbs over her and settles next to her. Remi sits in a chair by the bookcase, pulling out a large volume of classical poetry, and Phiod perches themselves on the edge of the bed turning on the television and peering up at it but barely reacting. Regret drags her iPad close to her as she sits up against the wall, the screen cracked but not too badly. She uses the leather cover to stand it on her crossed legs, grabbing her wireless keyboard and turning it on before unlocking the tablet.

She takes a deep breath, ReZ gnawing on something in her hands that look suspiciously like her wireless earbuds, and lifts her hands to the keyboard. “Okay, what should I write.” All three of them turn to look at her, a feral grin on ReZ’s face that show her razor-sharp teeth, and an amused smirk on Remi’s features. She can’t see Phiod’s face but their eyes are crinkled to indicate that there is some sort of expression on their face, but Regret can’t hazard a guess as to what that expression is.

Regret nods and starts to write, the sounds of her fingers moving over the keyboard the only sound heard for a moment before Remi stands, snatches the wireless earbuds from ReZ and sets them aside. Then she takes up Regret’s iPhone, opens the music amp and starts playing her ‘A Mellow’ playlist to help Regret write. ReZ cuddles up to Regret, peering over her arm to see what she’s writing.

“Blood?” ReZ asks.

She shakes her head. “No, this is a happy scene,” she tells the creature. “No blood.”

ReZ huffs. “That’s boring,” she grumbles. “You should put blood and gore... those are fun!”

Regret chooses to ignore her and continues writing the happy scene, but even so there’s a sense of foreboding to it to indicate that the happiness won’t last long. She nudges ReZ away, knowing her and Phiod’s close proximity are the cause for this, but she doesn’t budge and instead crowds closer to her.

“Fuck,” she groans when the happy scene soon turns into a terrible one. “I hate you both.”

ReZ purrs and snuggles closer and Phiod looks back with another reptilian tilt of their head. Remi rolls her eyes so hard they’re in danger of falling out and hides behind her book. Regrets sighs and decides to just give up, slumping down against her pillow and closing her eyes. She jerks awake ten minutes later to sharp teeth piercing her arm, and instinctively lashes out, slapping ReZ away.

“For fucks sake!” Regret shouts, and ReZ whimpers as she sees the blood where she bit through the skin of Regret’s arm. Phiod stands and ReZ hisses at them, crouching defensively. The genderless figure lashes out at her but the childish creatures avoids the hit, jumping off the bed and hiding in the corner between the wall and dresser.

“Is it bad?” Remi asks in concern as she wanders over, frowning as she sees the bite marks and blood.

Regret huffs and wipes it with a napkin Phiod hands her from the roll of paper towels she has in the room. “Nah, just the usual,” she grumbles, wiping the blood away. “Give me a bandaid from the bathroom.” Remi nods, goes to get her the large gash bandaid and brings it back.

“Should I spay her?” Phiod asks, lifting the dagger from their boot menacingly.

The blue haired woman shakes her head. “Leave her be, Phiod. I don’t doubt you’ll cut her into pieces if given half the chance.”

Phiod snorts but doesn’t deny it.

“You three are gonna be the death of me,” Regret sighs, finished patching her arm. She lays back down, groping for the tablet that fell off them bed when she jerked awake. It’s lucky the screen didn’t crack further, and she’s relieved when the wireless keyboard is intact as well.

She grabs the earbuds Remi saved from ReZ earlier, bite marks on the cord that attaches them together and slips them over her ears. “If she tries to get on the bed, kick her off,” she mumbles, rolls over as she drags the blanket over herself. The music lulls her exhausted mind to sleep and soon she’s out cold. Phiod only has to kick ReZ off the bed twice before Regret has to get up three hours later. She groans softly as she gets her tired body up, eyes stinging from too little sleep, but needs to get up for work.

After work, she’ll come home and repeat the whole process all over again before hopefully getting more than three hours of sleep. If she’s lucky, that is.


End file.
